RouteBattle
RouteBattle is a makeshift text-based battle system undergoing development by DarkPegusus in the near future. It combines techniques from Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Homestuck, and a variety of other influences as well as members' own imaginations. Battle Flow A typical RouteBattle match begins when two members choose to initiate a battle with each other in a room separate from the lobby. Each of the two duelists locate a quarter and bring it to their computers. Command In a RouteBattle, each general action is labeled as a Command, similarly to Final Fantasy: Attack, Guard, etc. Other actions are further catagorized under other labels, such as Ninja Techniques, Peggy Arts, or Kitsune Magic (i.e. "Command: Peggy Arts: Weapon Throw"). Under normal circumstances, weapons and attacks cannot kill the target in one hit, seeing as each player is limited to having 500 HP, even if they heal at full health.placeholder Super Attack Super Attacks are highly effective attacks which require coin flips or dice rolls in order to succeed; (An example of such an attack would be "Command: Over Limit: Break Damage Limit: Weapon Summon: weapon: skill"). In order for a Super Attack to succeed, the coin must land on the desired side for at least 6 out of 10 flips. If the Super Attack fails, however, the attacker recieves backlash damage. placeholder Healing magic also relies upon these Rolls. You would essentially pick a healing spell, set it to a Command, and then, based on the amount it heals, a maximum of 100 HP, would restore the amount of health that the Roll Command gives. You can flip up to 5 times, depending on the strength of the spell placeholder. If you use a spell that heals 100 HP, land 2 heads and tails three times on a spell that requires three flips, then you will have 200 HP restored. Weather is also hoped to be implemented. You will need a third player as a mediator to decide the weather and terrain conditions. placeholder Origins One day, Route 50 member, DarkPegusus, was sitting in the chat box with some of his friends, namely Sparkleaf, Frosti, and Pope. DarkPegusus got bored and really needed something to do to kill time. As he is learning, or going to attempt to learn, Java programming over the summer, he decided to try and see what the text in a text-parse adventure game would be like. He announced that he had an idea, and then attacked Sparkleaf in a way that had never been done before. Using different words and commands, DarkPegusus essentially invented the way that he would like his final game to look. With the begin of a simple attack, he and his friends could already tell that the game would be a big hit for those that could understand its random rules and terms. Based on the one RouteBattle that he had with member Frosti, DarkPegusus specualtes that the average RouteBattle will take about 30 minutes, seeing as his took 45 with interruptions. He hopes this to be an enjoyable experience for all members of Rotue 50 to enjoy. Category:DarkPegusus